Surprises
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: There are lots of surprises for Botan and her friends at Yusuke's birthday.


Author: Now it is time for one of my favorite pairings!

Hilu: Another one-shot?

Author: Yup!

Hilu: Can I say it?

Author: Sure!

Hilu: Enjoy the story!

---------------------------

Surprises

Botan was pacing outside the temple. She had planned on telling him on Valentine's Day, but she lost her nerve. She had planned on telling him on Christmas… twice and still she chickened out. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but he was in love with Yukina. Of course Yukina wasn't in love with him, but that wasn't exactly the point.

"I can't do it!" she squealed and turned around and ran into something falling on her butt in the process.

"Botan, is that you? Here let me help you up. If it wouldn't be prying what is you can't do?" Kurama asked offering a hand do help Botan up.

"I can't tell him," she said smiling sadly.

"Can't tell who what?" he asked.

"I can't tell him I love him," she said and started to walk off.

"Why not?" he called and ran after her.

"Because he doesn't love me," she said.

Kurama looked at her like she had just fallen from another planet. She couldn't figure out why he was looking at her like that. She just returned the gaze questioningly.

"What?" she finally asked.

"How do you know he doesn't love you? And if he really doesn't then he doesn't know what he is missing," Kurama said taking the lead. "I know a great place to talk about this. Follow me; I think you need someone to talk to."

Botan sighed. Kurama was the guy. He just didn't know it. He loved Yukina; she knew that much because of the amount of time they had spent together recently. Yukina loved Kuwabara though, but still she could never tell Kurama. He was in love already. But she followed anyway. Maybe it would be good for her to talk about it. He wouldn't know it was him, but at least she would get it off her chest.

"Okay," she said smiling.

She followed him to the park and he took her to a bench next to the pond and sat down indicating that she should sit next to him. He looked at her carefully and smiled. Somehow he could make her heart flutter just by looking at her. Then he reached out and patted her hand. That is when she realized he may make her heart flutter by looking at her, but when he touched her… her mind when blank.

"Okay, so how do you know he doesn't love you Botan?" Kurama asked.

"Because he loves someone else," she sighed sadly.

"Oh, so he has a girlfriend?" Kurama asked.

"Well, no… not exactly," she answered looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Then he is a demon and has a mate?" he suggested.

"Oh, no! I mean he is a demon, but…oops… I didn't mean to let that slip," Botan said putting her hand over her face.

"Botan, it's ok… you know a lot of demons. But he doesn't have a mate?" Kurama asked.

"No he doesn't," she said quietly.

"Then how do you know he loves someone else?" he asked rationally.

"Because he spends so much time with her. I feel sorry for him though. She doesn't love him back. She is a demon too, but she loves a human. He just doesn't care. He loves her that much," she said trying not to cry.

"Why do you think that spending time with this demoness means he loves her?" he asked.

"Well… I guess it doesn't… does it?" she answered.

"No, Botan, it doesn't," he said.

"Well how do I know if he loves her?" she asked.

"How about you ask me if I'm in love with Yukina?" he suggested looking at her.

"Well…" then she realized what he had said and looked away blushing.

Gently Kurama put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "I love Yukina, but not like that. Botan in that respect you are the only woman I will ever love."

"Really?" she asked.

Kurama laughed then pulled her closer to him hugging her close to him. He lifted her into his lap and looked deep into her beautiful pink eyes.

"Really," he said kissing her passionately.

Finally they separated. Botan looked at him and realized how silly it was that she had never told him. She looked deep into his eyes and saw love reflected back at her.

"Kurama, I love you. I have always loved you ever since you talked to Yusuke and told him that you would give him back the mirror. I just knew you were a nice guy," she said sincerely.

Kurama looked at her and then before her eyes he changed to Youko. Youko just looked at her for a moment sitting on his lap and then he started laughing. Holding Botan close Youko laughed for what seemed to her to last a life time. When he finally stopped laughing he looked at her again.

"He finally told you did he?" Youko asked her.

"Told me that he loves me? Yes he did. Does that upset you?" she asked concerned.

"No, Botan, it doesn't. Because now it is my turn to tell you something," he said smirking cockily.

"And what might that be Youko?" she asked demurely.

"Botan, I love you too. In fact will you be my mate Botan? Will you let me mark you as mine for all time?" Youko said serious.

Botan blushed. She had never imagined that Youko would love her too. She really didn't know Youko very well. She knew Kurama, but were they different people. He was hott… very hott. She looked up at him again to see him smiling down at her.

"Yes, Youko I will," she said smiling.

Youko grinned and leaned down pressing his lips to Botan's. She kissed him back. The kiss got very passionate, and soon Youko's lips had left Botan's leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. When he reached the juncture between her neck and her shoulder he paused. He gently nipped at her neck and paused again.

"Are you sure about this?" he murmured against her skin.

"Yes, I am," she whispered.

Youko needed no other encouragement he kissed her neck and then sunk his fangs deep into Botan's neck. When he felt her stiffen he tightened his hold on her waist then gently pulled his fangs back out of her skin. He sucked gently on the fresh wound on her neck and then kissed it gently.

"Mine," he whispered.

"Yes," she said smiling, "I am yours."

Then he grinned; "Now it's your turn."

"My turn?" she asked confused.

"Your turn to mark me," he said smirking tipping his head to the side.

"But, I don't know how," she said.

"Bite hard right… here" he said placing her fingers on the spot on his neck she would need to bite.

"Okay," she said nervously.

"But you have to bite hard, you don't have fangs like I do," he said.

Botan nodded and gently placed her teeth over the spot on his neck he had showed her. Suddenly she could feel the urge to bite, so she did. She bit hard making sure to break skin and draw blood. Then just as her mate had done she gently sucked on the spot before kissing it lightly. Then a hand was beneath her chin forcing her pink eyes to meet golden ones. She gasped. His eyes were glowing. Then he was kissing her again. She kissed him back without hesitation.

Growling Youko pulled back a few moments later, "I love you Botan."

"I love you too, Kurama."

The next day Botan woke up in Kurama's arms. Drowsily she sat up. Realizing they were in her apartment she slid out of his arms and went to take a shower. She had walked over to the dresser when a pair of strong arms enveloped her.

"Good morning, Love," she whispered knowing it was Kurama behind her.

"Good morning? More like good afternoon," he replied chuckling.

Abruptly they both stopped laughing. They had to be at the temple. Today was Yusuke's birthday and they were supposed to help set up the surprise party. Quickly the couple dressed and Botan flew them to Genkai's on her oar. They got there and slipped inside, hoping not to be noticed.

"Kurama, Botan, you made it! I'm so happy you are both here," Yukina said upon spotting the two.

Botan grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry that we were late."

"It's ok you are both here now. We are almost finished setting up if you want to go hide," she said cheerfully.

"Okay, we will thank you Yukina," Kurama said taking Botan's hand and leading her over to a place where they could both hide and wait for Yusuke.

Kuwabara and Shizuru were hiding behind the couch, and Hiei was by the window in the back of the room. So Botan and Kurama decided to hide behind the love seat.

They hadn't been hidden very long when Yukina and Genkai came in. Yukina found a place to hide close to Kuwabara, and Genkai turned out the lights. They were all being very quiet when they heard the door open.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled in unison.

Koenma sweatdropped and said, "Sorry I suppose I am late?"

They all quickly hid again and Genkai turned the lights off yet again. This time they could hear Yusuke and Keiko coming up the path.

"But Keiko, I don't want to spend my birthday with Grandma!" he complained.

"Too bad, she wants to see you," Keiko said.

"No she probably wants to train me," he grumbled walking into the room.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

"Wow, this is great guys thanks!" Yusuke said truly surprised.

They spent the day having a great time. And then at the end of the day Hiei stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. He was going to talk to everyone?

"I think there is an announcement Fox and Kato Onna need to make before everyone leaves," he said smirking at Kurama.

Kurama glared at his friend he had finally found a good time to sneak off for a make-out session and Hiei had to draw attention to them. Then it hit him Hiei had drawn attention to THEM! He blushed and looked at Botan who was bright red.

"What happened did you two get frisky?" Yusuke asked laughing.

This comment only served to make the couple turn redder which only increased Yusuke's laughing. When everyone had calmed down Kurama smiled and took Botan's hand in his pulling her to his side.

"Well, Botan and I are mates," he said happily.

At the sound of those words all hell broke loose in the temple. The couple was pulled apart and taken to separate rooms where they were drilled by their friends. Both just laughed and blushed and wouldn't say a word except that they were in love. Finally the entire group got back together. Then they all had to go. They each said good bye and swore to meet up again soon.

'_Little do they know the next time Youko and Botan would have yet another little announcement to share with everyone'_ Hiei thought with a smirk tucking a video into his pocket.

---------------------------

Author: That was cute!

Hilu: It was long for a one shot!

Author: Yeah I guess it was wasn't it? Oh well. Review please! Ja ne!


End file.
